swgfandomcom-20200215-history
N-K "Necrosis"
Category:Articles to be cleaned Strategies Credits: lajduke (SWG Forums) NK-Necrosis is Level 92 with 50k Health. He is guarded by 2 Level 84 "NK-3"s (Cake walk) Basically, all you need to properly complete this quest is the following: *1 Pistoleer → Decent DPS, but mainly there for CC, and rooting ability. *2 Rifleman → For DPS. *1 Doctor or CM → Infusions/BactaSpray etc. *1 or 2 Carbineers → Decent DPS, used for snares and KD. Basically, this can be completed, with proper DPS, and Crowd Control. Its all about timing and tactics. Upon entering the lab, you have 30 minutes to complete your task. Move your team half way up the hill so you have Line of Sight to the NK Platform/Spawnsite. Have the person with the quest run up, talk to the NPC, then quickly run back down with the group. The NKs will spawn about 3 seconds after talking with the NPC so be careful. The First thing that needs to be done, give NK-Necrosis a root, hold him at his platform. DO NOT TOUCH THE RECHARGERS. Let the 2 NK-3s come after your group, choose one of them and focus all of your DPS on that one. Snares and roots can come in handy, if your group is all ranged, kite them, there is a fair amount of room in the cave. However, if the NK-3s get in range, they do not hit to hard, but still, if you can kite, do so. While this is going on, have one person keep a close eye on NK-Necrosis. Once his root is done, he will move over to the group and begin to fight, HOWEVER, if you tap him with a couple shots (preferably a snare or root shot), he will divert himself to one of the rechargers, you will see the following up above his head. +Charging 1+ +Charging 2+ +Charging 3+ +Charging 4+ +Charging 5+ DO NOT TOUCH NECROSIS during this time. Once he is done charging, he will go back to his platform for aprox 5 seconds. While necrosis is rooted from the begining, and while recharging, there is plenty of time to kill off the two NK-3 droids. If Necrosis comes back while your group is still killing the NK-3s, give Necrosis a tap, and he will recharge again. Once the two NK-3s are gone, it is a simple matter of keeping Necrosis Rooted/Snared. Always cycle roots and snares, as there is a timer that prevents continous rooting. Be careful to keep Necrosis at least 7-10m away from your group at all times. If he gets in range, he will start poping off Saber Dervishes that hit everything within 5m of him for 1500-1800. When you start fighting Necrosis himself, make sure to give him a quick root, and look around and destroy the rechargers, simple things to find. Once the rechargers are destroyed, cycle your roots and snares, and kite Necrosis down the cave if you have to, but at this point, DPS the hell out of him. If you have a smuggler, by all means attempt to throw debuffs on him. He will drop in no time. Its all about the roots, snares and most of all TIMING! There is NO need for a Defender with Avoid Incap, NOR is there a need for a jedi to spam 1500 heals, Combat Medics and or Doctors can do just fine. I hope to include a small map of the lab, with reference points to help with group positioning. REMEMBER! If you use tactics, and work as a team, it can be done VERY easily without a jedi at all. For an encounter as complex as this, I would highly recomend a voice communication program such as TeamSpeak or Ventrillo to be used. As always, this is best done amoung guildmates. You will get a badge stating that you have defeated him. Loot *Belbullab-22 (Starship deed) *Cybernetic Arm (right arm) First 2 (two) always drop with 1 (one) random item below. *Bane's Heart (Crystal) *Grievance Striker *Necrosis Nightblade *Deathrain D-50 *N-K Excecuter #1 *N-K Excecuter #2 *Poisonspike *Darksting Assassin *Covert Retaliation *Dawnsorrow Rifle *Proton Rifle *Nullifier X *Perfectly Calibrated Pistol